


death and strawberry dresses

by arson_tille, fenn_yeet



Series: The Cryptid AU [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is a badass, Gen, Hope you enjoy, I hate myself, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), and then eret is just a whole other level, basically dream and corpse beat each other up with Powers, because we love our gay boys here, but so is corpse, eret intervenes, minor dreamnotfound, my partner beta'd this so argue with them if there's any mistakes, today on eret kicks everyone's ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arson_tille/pseuds/arson_tille, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenn_yeet/pseuds/fenn_yeet
Summary: Corpse knows how to pick a fight and Dream is more than happy to let him.Eret's not having any of their bullshit.(Pretty much, Corpse gets his ass handed to him by our favorite mindfucker in a strawberry dress)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Cryptid AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018633
Comments: 15
Kudos: 164





	death and strawberry dresses

Corpse had known this would happen eventually. He’d tried to keep a low profile, but he knew that eventually someone just smart enough would come along and figure out that he’d been making trouble across the Eastern seaboard for about two hundred years now. (He wasn’t sure how long exactly, time was weird and hard to keep track of for him).

He hadn’t been expecting the person who found him to be a fellow creature, but he supposed it didn’t make a difference.

He would do the same thing he always did: get the person riled up, get them to lash out impulsively, and strike them down.

He took his time to research the man who had apparently tracked him down and, when he finally met Clay, or Dream, face to face, any anxiety he might have felt had long since been replaced by anticipation.

Dream stepped into the alleyway behind a bar Corpse frequented to look for victims.

Corpse didn’t have to turn around to feel him there, but he almost flinched when he felt a second being step up behind Dream and- oh god, this one was  _ powerful. _

Corpse forced himself to push his worry down: being emotionless was a shield that he had become an expert at using. He let out a low chuckle and, without turning, said, “Hey, Dream.”

He felt the man stiffen slightly behind him. “...do I know you?”

“No, not yet. You wanna tell me why you’ve been tracking me for a month now?”

Dream scoffed, exasperated. “Because you’ve been killing mortals. Way too often. The fucking police are onto you and you’re barely doing anything to cover your tracks. If you give yourself away this much, all of us could get in trouble.”

“Not all of us are as obsessed with mortals as you,” Corpse replied, deadpan. He smiled at the way he could feel Dream’s reaction crystal clear even from behind the mask. He knew this was a cheap shot, but this line of attack made it oh so easy to get under Dream’s skin and Corpse just couldn’t resist. “But then again, yours isn’t quite mortal anymore. What exactly did you do to that boyfriend of yours?” With the last sentence, he turned around. The collar of his coat was folded up to hide the bottom half of his face, not that he could hide it for too long once things started to escalate. He liked it better this way though, being able to keep his face and his emotions hidden as long as possible.

Dream wasn’t as lucky. His surprise at Corpse bringing up George was clear to see as he tried to say, “I-“

Corpse cut him off, taking a step forward, “How does he feel about being a monster like the rest of us?”

Dream tried to take a breath, this conversation clearly wasn’t going the way he’d wanted it to. He got himself mostly under control, but his voice still came out strained. “Not that I have to explain anything about myself to you, asshole, but I asked. Before I did anything, I  _ asked  _ if he-“

“And what would you have done if he’d said no?”

This stopped Dream in his tracks and he just stared at Corpse for a few seconds. “...what?”

“If he’d said no, would you have let him die?”

The person behind Dream hummed quietly, seeming amused. Corpse looked over at them for a second and had to force himself not to stare because- damn. They were wearing a pink, knee length dress with combat boots that shouldn’t have fit the outfit at all but somehow did. Their hair was cut short and part of their face was hidden by a pair of sunglasses.

Corpse had made a mistake letting himself get distracted by them and he realized it almost as soon as Dream’s fist slammed into his face.

There was a sickening crack and Corpse felt his nose break. He stumbled back, not bothering to even wipe the blood off — it would just add to the rest of the gore on his face. He laughed and easily stepped into a fighting stance. He could feel adrenaline go through his somewhat bloodless veins. It felt amazing. “Sorry,” he drawled. “Did that hit too close to home?”

Corpse reached out a hand and squeezed it into a fist, searching for the way Dream’s blood felt as it rushed through his lungs. Just a bit of pressure and- Dream doubled over coughing. That couldn’t be fun with the mask, Corpse mused, but then again he didn’t really care.

As soon as Dream straightened up, though, Corpse stopped smiling. He’d been ready for an attack, of course, everyone had heard of how powerful freaking Clay was, but he still wasn’t ready for the way his vision started to blur. He tried to focus on the image of that white smiling face long enough to deal any damage to Dream’s body, but it was fucking hard. 

Stumbling to maintain his balance, Corpse lashed out towards his opponent, not caring which part of the body he hit or how neat he was about it, he just wanted to fucking  _ see _ . A moment later, Dream gasped and Corpse’s vision became clear again just in time for him to see a nasty gash open up across Dream’s chest.

Corpse smiled to himself. His head was starting to hurt and he could taste blood in his mouth, so he knew his vessel was probably going to fail if this fight kept going, but the thrill of finally having someone worth a fight kept him throwing himself against Dream’s defenses.

He didn’t know how long that went on, it could have been hours or minutes. Corpse would strike with varying degrees of precision, covering Dream’s body with cuts and bruises and trying to make him bleed out from inside, while desperately ignoring his splitting headache and the way spots danced around his vision. He was pretty sure one of his ears had started bleeding, but he didn’t have time to check, he needed to win this, he had to keep going, blow after blow after-

“ _ Stop. _ ”

The voice was low, but it seemed to travel through the alleyway like a wave, packing a blast of power. As it passed over him, Corpse felt his eyes widen as his body automatically froze to obey the command. He felt Dream’s hold on his brain ease up too as the man across from him did the same thing. 

It took Corpse a second to even realize that the voice had come from the figure that had been leaning against the wall in the back for the entirety of their fight. Forcing himself to move again (it was harder than he’d have thought), Corpse slashed his right arm down in front of him in a clean strike.

The person’s head snapped backwards by a fraction of an inch and a thin line of blood started to trickle out of their nose. Corpse narrowed his eyes and prepared to defend himself because that kind of attack was supposed to give someone an  _ aneurysm,  _ not a  _ nosebleed _ and he knew he had to get ready for whatever the person did to retaliate.

They just chuckled and made a show of using one hand to wipe away the blood before starting to take off their glasses with the same hand.

Corpse barely had time to register Dream sucking in a breath next to him. Then the glasses were off and he was staring into a pair of white eyes like a deer into headlights.

“Kneel.”

Corpse’s knees gave out and he stumbled and just barely caught himself. His body seemed to have turned against him, straining to do whatever the person said, but he was powerful too, he knew he was, and he wouldn’t end this fight kneeling just because someone told him to-

“I said.” They took a step toward him, smiling slightly in a completely terrifying way. “ _ Kneel. _ ”

Corpse fell onto his knees as a fresh wave of power hit him head on. It felt like getting dropped into a frozen lake. How strong  _ was  _ this bastard?

He couldn’t do anything except stair up at them as they tapped Dream on the shoulder and said, “You can go. I’ll take it from here.”

Dream nodded quickly and cast a brief glance back at Corpse before heading out quickly. He was clearly unsettled by this display of power, even if it had not been aimed at him.

Corpse would honestly have rather continued getting mind-fucked by Dream than been left kneeling all alone with that being...who were they? Corpse rifled through his head, trying to remember a description of someone with enough power to do this...

They stopped just in front of him and Corpse sucked in a breath as they leaned forward to fold his collar down for him. They grimaced at the sight of his face. “Darling, what have you done to yourself?”

“...you’re Alastair,” Corpse forced out, feeling really stupid for stating the obvious.

Their smile widened. “Call me Eret.”

He nodded slowly, considering his options. He decided to just ask the obvious question flat-out. “Are you going to kill me?”

“No. You’ve been terrorizing the locals for quite a while now, which is...not ideal, but understandable. We’ve all been there. It’s hardly worth killing you over.” Just when Corpse was about to feel relieved, Eret tilted their head slightly, the smile suddenly gone. “You were a bit of a prat to Dream earlier, though. Don’t you know it’s rude to bring up someone’s personal life?”

“Yeah. That’s why I did it.”

“For someone who’s such a smartass, you’ve done some really stupid things. You look horrible. You know your vessel isn’t supposed to collapse in on itself every time you use your power, right? Ever heard of the concept of moderation?”

Corpse looked down at the ground (breaking eye contact took a bit of effort), somewhat embarrassed. “I mean...I’ve been getting better at it.”

Eret sighed and extended their hand to him. “Come on, up. I might as well teach you how to take care of yourself now that I’m done kicking your ass.”

He hesitated for a few minutes. Ultimately, if he didn’t go with them, they could very easily force him to do it...so he took their hand and let them pull him up to his feet.

They led the way out of the alley, having put their sunglasses back on (to his relief). “What’s your name?”

“Corpse.”

They snorted. “Fitting.” Then they turned around to give him a smile that was slightly less scary than the ones before. “Come on, Corpse, we’re gonna have some fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my partner for making me write and post this.  
> pretty much Corpse has the more physical aspect of "mind powers" where he can manipulate a person's physical brain while Dream can actually get in their thoughts and make them see things (or have an aneurysm, if he wants to).  
> Eret's power's based on fear and uh there you go, hope you enjoy, I am going to throw myself into the ocean.


End file.
